Eden's Gate Asylum
by Sue-Me-Ann
Summary: Joanna wanted to help people, that's why she was studying psychology but her internship at the asylum turns into something much more when a new patient arrives. Although she has never met him, Mr Seed refuses to talk to anyone but her. Eden's Gate Psychiatric Hospital just got a whole lot more interesting.


Eden's Gate Asylum

The irate Head Psychiatrist pushed two folders into the young women's hands. She floundered to grasp them while desperatly pleading her case.

"But I'm not qualified!" And she wasn't, having only just made the drastic career change. A month into her internship at the hospital or as most called it, asylum and not far into her own studies of psychology, she was just a student.

"That doesn't matter Joanna. It's out of my hands now," the frustration evident from the strain in his gruff voice. Doctor Richard, her boss, was usually a good natured man but today it seemed that every fibre of his being was rebelling against this unorthodox situation. Joanna could see the veins bulging at his neck as the excess blood made his face an angry shade of crimson. He was never one to loose his temper but this patient had pushed him to the brink. "He's refusing to speak to anyone except you."

Joanna nerviously looked over towards the one way mirror into the interview room. The focuse of everyone's attention was on an attractive man but often a handsom mask hid deadly secrets. The shirtless male figure was hunched over. Hands together in prayer while his wrists were shackled to the table top he was patiently waiting at. They hadn't even given the poor guy a shirt which made her realise just how rushed through this procedure was. Why would he ask for her? How did this man even know who she was?

Doctor Richards sighed out his frustration after observing her conflicted form. Resting a hand on Joanna's shoulder in attempts to calm himself and her.

His voice softened as he drew her gaze."Look, the feds have control on this one. They need him locked up, for that to happen we need to do the psych eval. You just need to keep him talking, ok?"

The young women nodded her head in understanding, she could do this. Just one little interview.

"Should I read his file?"

"I wouldn't advise it" he stopped her hand from opening the folder. "Try to remember what you've learnt, he is sick. His reality has twisted into something monstrous and Mr Seed will try to minipulate you if he can."

What had she learnt? They were only allowed to observe as an intern, not once had she spoken to a patient.

With that the Head Psychologist nudged her into the lions den.

She could see the slight murmur of the patients lips as the soft whispers met her ears, "I saw when the Lamb opened the first seals. And I heard, as it were the noise of thunder, one of the four beasts saying; Come and see. And I saw, and behold it was a white horse: and hell followed with him."

The man's eyes remained closed in concentration, not even acknowledging her presents but Joanna noticed his. She studied the mixture of tattoos and scars adorning his toned frame. Words were carved into his skin, some even scratched out. Had he inflicted the torture upon himself? It made her feel sick and every logical thought she possessed told her to run.

"Something is coming…..."

"You can feel it can't you?"

"We're creeping towards the edge."

It was all consuming the way the atmosphere seemed to suck all the air out of her lungs. Was he talking to her? Those few words leaving her breathless and frightened in the midst of an unknown threat. The invisible dominance that the man asserted over the room caused her heart to thumping right out of her chest. Like a pounding drum the sound was relentless.

With legs like jello she took the first few steps forward and tentitivly took her seat across from the man, placing her folders on the table gently. The white label in the corner shone like a beacon, 'Joseph Seed' it was printed neatly in bold black letters. She wondered what had lead him to this point, there was always a reason, a motive. Something only he knew. Maybe she would be unlucky enough to find out.

"Sir?" Joanna attempted to pull him from his thoughts. "You've been brought to the Edens Gate Psychiatric Hospital, can you tell me your name and date of birth?" She looked uncertainly to the mirror when a long stretch of silence threatened to suffocate her.

"Such a beautiful name, Joanna" at first the noise made her jump but then the strong smooth voice washed over her body, seeping into every pour of her skin leaving the distinct prickle of fear in its wake.

"Did you know it means gift of God?" Joseph trailed his eyes up to Joanna's face. And just like that, the meager amount of training she had just fled her mind. A brilliant green like that of an ancient forest stared back, she was certain many people had been lost to their mystical lure. Joanna herself was struggling to pull herself away.

"I was so eager to meet you, even given the circumstances," Joseph tilted his head to study her face further offering a relaxed smirk. "They were right, you are so special. It shines right off you."

"How do you know me?" The quiver in her voice was evident as she asked. It was happening already, she could feel the magnetic pull of seduction draining all energy from her limbs. Something so primal yet so wrong in the current setting.

"Tell me, have you spoken to your parents lately?" his questioned was met with silence, just as he was avoiding hers, she would not answer his. Pethapse it was because she couldn't form coherent words any more but that didn't stop her mnd from wandering through the content of the question.

Joanna had considered herself a good daughter, always doing as her parents had asked. That was up until recently.

The falling out had allowed her the freedom she was never permitted, that was why she had chosen to study psychology. To put it simply, her parents were different and the change was rather abrupt. They were following a new radical program in attempts of redemption and had wanted her to move over to Montana with them. Joanna almost agreed until they insisted on an arraged marriage. She was desperate to understand what was going on in their minds although it may have been something as simple as a midlife crisis.

"No?" The man probed rhetorically.

"Well I have. They are worried about you Joanna" his hands that had been comfortably entwined now released their hold as Joseph laid his palms flat on the table.

"God has told me what is to come, there will be a reckoning and it is imperative we prepare. I can save you just as I have saved your parents," Joanna's eyes widened in shock. This was 'The Father' her folks had been brainwashed by.

"What have you done to them?" this interview was going completely askew, not that it was ever going right but she had to know. Joanna brought her own fingers up to cover her trembling lips. Showing this much weakness would only spur the mad man on.

"The same thing I will do for you, I have grasped their sins and I have torn it from their bones. They are all safe now, safe from sin, safe from the collapse," Joseph stopped suddenly, his eyes looking over towards the mirror. His hands clenched tightly into fists against the table top. It was like he could see straight into the room beyond, watching all of the Psychiatrist scribe down everything he was saying.

His voice was gruff as he barely contained the anger, "Those of the outside world are blind, they do not believe. They have no faith, but I will make them see."

Joseph relaxed visibly again,"I will save you as well and together we will match to Edens Gate."

The hairs on her arms stood on end as his words died out and those mesmerising eyes landed on her once more.

It took everything in her to not flinch as his movments jolted her senses, the loud clattering of the chains was a welcome reminder of his incarceration. Hands outstretched towards her in an open embrace. Even given the table between them Joanna felt it was too close.

"Your not here by accident or by chance Joanna. You are here by the grace of God. Every moment we move closer to our fates, and here you are, you're delivered to me. You've been given a gift and when I leave here, you will walk beside me."

So inocent and pure, safe and protected in our garden...

Authors note- I do not own far cry or any of its characters.

So this was just a bit of fun, hope it sparks some crazy what if's. The possibilities are endless...

You could place this as a what if the deputy did arrest Joseph and things didn't go south, wither it be at the start of the game or at the end, you choose :)


End file.
